Esquivo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, es hora de varios amigos vuelvan a encontrarse. Pero Jack no se imagina hasta dónde lo llevarán sus indagaciones sobre el paradero de su amigo Andrew. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de _J. K. Rowling_. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**_ _el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6 y HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Esta historia participa en los Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Esquivo.<strong>

Si algo ha distinguido a Jack Sloper en los últimos tiempos, es el perderse con facilidad.

Cuando la segunda guerra mágica estalló en Reino Unido, sus padres decidieron poner pies en polvorosa. Su padre corría peligro, siendo hijo de muggles y negándose a registrarse por principio, así que lo comprendía. Odió no poder volver a Hogwarts, el sitio donde, pese a algunos tropiezos, había sido muy feliz, pero por la familia haría lo que fuera necesario.

Las noticias volaron en cuanto la guerra terminó. Jack y su familia regresaron ante la buena nueva de que Voldemort finalmente fue derrotado. Lo que lamentó Jack fue enterarse de la enorme cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos.

Agradecía que entre los fallecidos no estuvieran sus mejores _**amigos**_, Andrew Kirke y Colin Creevey.

Para ponerse al corriente de todo, se acercó primero a la casa Creevey, donde Colin llevaba un par de meses convaleciente, recuperándose de heridas que casi lo mandaron al otro mundo. Dennis, ya no tan entusiasta como antes, charló un rato con ellos antes de dejarlos a solas, con lo cual Jack notó que Colin tomaba aire lenta y profundamente, preparándose para hablar de cosas no muy agradables.

Y tuvo razón. Colin, lo mismo que Jack, se tuvo que ocultar junto con Dennis y sus padres para no acabar mal, pero por ello le perdió la pista a Andrew. Jack, comprendiendo lo que Colin intentaba decirle, se limitó a asentir y a desearle pronta recuperación, antes de abandonar la casa.

Lo siguiente que hizo Jack fue buscar a Andrew, aunque era una empresa tan heroica como intentar recordar las contraseñas que _**Sir Cadogan**_ puso cuando guardó por un tiempo la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Por lo visto, él no fue el único que pensó que entre más se moviera, mejor para su seguridad, así que tardó bastante en hallar un indicio fidedigno con el cual dar con él.

Semanas después, cuando estaba impaciente por volver a Reino Unido para acudir de nuevo a clases en Hogwarts, se topó finalmente con alguien que aseguró de manera rotunda haber sabido de Andrew Kirke.

La pista llevó a Jack hasta Egipto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Andrew allí? Jack se lo preguntó a menudo cuando transitó por las calles de El Cairo uno de los últimos días de agosto, bajo un sol abrasador y rodeado por algunos muggles que ostentaban vestimentas típicas de aquellas latitudes, tan cercanas a los rigores del desierto del Sahara. Eso le recordó una anécdota sobre un árbitro de quidditch, pero en ese momento no le vino a la memoria quién se la contó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a una calle particularmente torcida que salía de una de las principales avenidas y que, después de un par de giros, mostraba el diminuto hueco de un callejón estrecho y sin salida.

Bueno, sin salida para los muggles.

Jack, sin quererlo realmente, había llegado a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia egipcio.

Era la parada básica en cada sitio al que iba, sobre todo recién llegado a un país. La segunda guerra de Gran Bretaña había puesto al resto del mundo sobre aviso, y algunas naciones endurecieron sus medidas de seguridad con los extranjeros. Así pues, Jack pensó que nada mejor que mostrar la mayor parte de la verdad con los funcionarios: era un joven que buscaba con ahínco a un amigo que tuvo que huir de su país. La mayoría de las veces eso bastaba, por lo que los magos a los que trataba no dudaban en responder sus preguntas. Esperaba que en esta ocasión fuera así.

Tuvo demasiada suerte. No fue necesario interrogar a nadie.

—¿Jack?

El empleado que lo recibió para registrar su ingreso al país era Andrew Kirke.

Se saludaron con nerviosismo, casi sin querer hacer las preguntas de rigor sobre cómo estaban las cosas "en casa", pero Jack tuvo el tino de recordar el trámite al que iba y Andrew asintió y siguió con el procedimiento, llamando a un superior, antes de decirle a Jack que saldría a almorzar en media hora, que si podía esperarlo para ir a algún sitio juntos. Jack, por supuesto, aceptó.

Poco después, estaban de nuevo en las calles, sintiendo demasiado calor para su gusto, antes que Andrew lo guiara a un pequeño café, donde se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana y a la vez, relativamente aislados. Iniciaron la plática con frases demasiado simples, pero después Andrew se atrevió a preguntar por la guerra y Jack debió confesar que se salvó por salir del país en cuanto pudo, acompañando a su familia. Andrew no hizo preguntas ni recriminaciones, asintió en silencio, comprendiendo a su amigo. Luego respondió la incógnita de su actual residencia en aquella tierra del continente africano.

—Sabes que en el colegio me llamó la atención _**Alquimia**_ —Andrew, encogió los hombros ligeramente —Cuando tuvimos orientación académica, McGonagall me advirtió que no había mucho interés en nuestro curso por esa materia, así que no se abriría una clase. Cuando las cosas se pusieron mal vine aquí, buscando algún alquimista que quisiera un aprendiz, pero parece que hasta en Egipto el tema ya no es tan llamativo como antes.

—¡Pero si aquí tienen el mejor material de estudio!

—Lo sé. Es una pena. Si estoy con el trabajo que viste es para conocer extranjeros que se interesen y unir fuerzas para hallar a alguien que nos enseñe. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es buena idea. Entonces, ¿no vas a volver?

Andrew negó con la cabeza, visiblemente apesadumbrado.

—No queda nada para mí en Reino Unido, Jack. No desde lo del West Country.

Jack hizo una mueca. El desastre del West Country, en el cual estuvieron involucrados algunos gigantes, había acabado con la vida de la familia de Andrew. Él solo se salvó porque Colin los había invitado ese verano a su casa por un par de semanas, las cuales coincidieron con el ataque.

—Al menos podré decirle a Colin que estás bien —indicó Jack, mitad triste, mitad animado —Si no te importa, podría llevarle una foto como prueba.

Andrew, para alivio de Jack, se echó a reír, seguramente acordándose de lo mismo que él, de cómo su amigo, siempre tan pequeño en comparación con ellos, andaba con una cámara fotográfica por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, obteniendo evidencia de la magia para sus padres. Andrew terminó aceptando y después de eso, pudieron seguir conversando sin sentir demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

Jack, al menos, se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Había encontrado al amigo perdido y eso era lo que importaba.

–&–

_Hola a todo el mundo._

_Muchas gracias por leer esto hasta el final. Sí, es otro desafío. Por lo visto, tengo un serio problema con ellos. Aunque este no salió tan largo como esperaba, debido a que se me vino encima el plazo. Eso y que no se me ocurría nada. ¿Usar a Jack Sloper? ¿Era en serio? Bueno, para eso eché mano de algunas cosas que planeo para la _Saga HHP_, así como del hecho de que en ella, no maté a Colin (Bell piensa con cierto enojo en JK)._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, ya me enteraré (o quizá no, porque el One se perderá entre los miles de fics de FFnet, casi puedo jurarlo)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
